Unchained and free like a phoenix
by Panda-Kun
Summary: Alibaba thinks about how special Morgiana is to him. Drabble.


She is a girl clad in white robes, younger than me, and her cute almond shaped and pink toned eyes typical of a Fanalis can be bright with happiness or burn with rage and determination but always glint with wisdom and experience only someone who was once a slave can have, and makes it harder to tell she is only thirteen years old, if not by her somewhat medium height.

Even though she was once enslaved and owned by a ruthless puny little bastard who made her life since childhood sad and miserable, before me and Aladdin saved her, never has her heart been corrupted or her soul cursed its fate before falling into depravity, heck no. Instead she shows a kind and generous behavior to everyone around her, so opposite to how wild she can get when fighting to protect her friends.

Her face is cute and stunning at the same time, it looks lovely when she pouts and whenever she hands out her most sincere smile that only her closest friends get to see, it's as if an angel came down to earth and graced us, it's like the moonlight when it drives away the dark veil of the night and it makes any hopeless man swell up with warm and fuzzy feelings before fighting his own destiny.

Her head doesn't go very high in height, it barely touches my chin, but you won't notice because her hair dazzles anyone. As a Fanalis she is pink haired, the same tone of pink her eyes have, actually. It's long and it flows from her forehead to the middle of her back, although her front bangs never touch her chest and she locks a few bangs in a single pigtail on the left side of her head. I have seen other Fanalis when I was in Reim training my butt off, none of them had hair as beautiful as hers.

All along the time I've been with her, she has always worn a dress that makes her legs stand out. As if they weren't good enough already… Seriously it's a pain to try to not look at them. It's almost impossible to stop staring even if you aren't a pervert like master. Her legs are so strong that she can take out a whole company of lesser men with just one of them and yet they aren't very muscular. Quite the opposite, they are nicely curved and thin, very feminine, especially when she happily dances in Sindria's fests.

Morgiana is amazing and special to me… I won't ever let anyone hurt her, she is my dear friend but sometimes I feel being her friend isn't enough. Actually it isn't. I want to mean more to her. I want to be her special one, the one in the center of her heart, the one who she gives her sincerest smile to. I get so mad when other guys try to win her over that my mind goes blind with hatred and I can only think of blowing and burning those bastards to a crisp! I feel so possessive of her, but I would never force her into anything. I guess I'm a very selfish guy but who wouldn't want to be pampered by a sweet goddess like her? Someday, I want my passion to fuse with hers so we can stand in flame of our own, warm and kind like a phoenix…

Alibaba was sitting in a table along with Sinbad, Aladdin, the eight generals, Toto and Olba. Only Morgiana was missing. The blonde had a bored expression completely out of context in the welcoming party Sinbad had thrown them. It just didn't feel like a party to him without Morgiana.

Before he could guess, a girl patted his shoulder from behind his chair. When he turned his head back, his eyes couldn't believe what they were looking at. Morgiana stood before him, dressed in a typical Sindria dress much more elegant than the one she wore last time they were there.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked him, offering her soft hand.

"Of course," he replied taking her hand with a smile. "You look beautiful tonight." Morgiana's cheeks were quickly painted with red

"T-Thanks." She stuttered before leading him by his hand to the middle of the dancing floor.

They started dancing swiftly and skillfully below the glittering stars and the pale moon, while the people sitting at the table kept teasing Alibaba, much to his own embarrassment. Dancing through the night out, they were happy to be close to one another so peacefully after almost a year apart and because in a week, they would set sail to Balbad again after a long time, to have new adventures.

**Author's notes: I hope you enjoyed this little drabble I came up with. If it wasn't clear enough, the first part are Alibaba's internal thought and feelings about Morgiana, and the last part happens right before the whole three or four boat chapters that were so amazing for us, Alibaba x Morgiana shippers!**

**Right now I'm halfway done with my upcoming Kenshin fic, but I'm also planning to not only edit/ rewrite if needed, the pseudo family fic, but I'm also writing a prequel to it whenever my inspiration decides to quick in.**

**Till next time, see ya :D**


End file.
